


Complaints Heard

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Abby's had enough of Will's complaining.
Relationships: Abby Corrigan/Will Zimmerman
Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 1





	Complaints Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, one of my adoptive babies. I love Abby ~~and the writers did her dirty~~.
> 
> Prompt - Enough! I've heard enough.

Reports were normally Abby’s second favourite thing about working in the Sanctuary (solving mysteries being the first) but as she tried to find the right word, all Will could do was complain, again, about Tesla. “And then he hacked my work account and changed the input language to Spanish–”

“Oh my God, Will, enough!” she finally snapped, turning from her laptop. “I’ve heard enough. If Nikola is bugging you that much, tell He–”

“Since when did you call him Nikola?” Will asked, folding his arms, looking every bit a spoilt brat.

Abby’s jaw dropped. “You bitch about the guy daily but you’re surprised I call him by his given name?” Slamming the lid of her laptop down, gathering her things, his pleas for her to stay were plenty and pitiful. “I’m going to the library to work. You know, that thing you should be doing right now, except you’re so jealous of Nikola Tesla you’ve spent the last hour complaining about anything and everything.”

“I’ll come with you,” he offered, trying for a conciliatory tone but sounding sulky.

Abby sighed. “I need space, Will.” And with that she opened the door, setting off for the blessed silence of the library.


End file.
